


All That Jazz

by MorbidbyDefault



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chicago, F/M, Gen, Musical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidbyDefault/pseuds/MorbidbyDefault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1927, and the city of London is bustling with booze, jazz, and scandal. One Molly Hooper has been caught up in it all. Will anyone be there to bail her out? Eventual Sherlolly. Based on Chicago: The Musical. Rated T for language, drug/sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overture

Hey hey! I'm back! YAY! Anyway, I didn't get anything written in my time away. I was just too busy. Anyway, this is a new fic! So um...yea. This idea came to me while watching the movie version of Chicago! The Musical. I LOVE that show, and decided writing an AU Sherlolly fic about it would be an intriguing challenge. So, it's only LOOSELY based on the original, with a few minor adjustments here and there...and a new ending. Teehee. Because I can!

Right, um..oh yea. Legalities.

I do not own any rights or copyrights to BBC Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes, or Chicago. All things are owned by other, more brilliant people. :)

Righto! Enjoy!

All That Jazz

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Overture:

OoOo

They lay in bed together, just coming down from their passionate bout in sheets. She sighed out happily as she reclined against his shoulder. A shoulder that, up until now, had always welcomed her. However, now it brushed her off, before he stood up and walked to the en suite bathroom that joined with her room.

"Jim? Is...is everything alright?" Molly asked with concern. His sudden aloof attitude was slightly unnerving as he turned his back to her in the loo. She stood up and walked over to the window, looking out at the cool, night air of a bustling London. He re-entered the room, quickly putting his clothes back on and gathering up his suit jacket. Molly looked at him, confusion displayed on her features.

"Where are you going so soon?" She asked. Jim turned to her, his eyes rolling in the process.

"Come on, love. What did you really think would happen here? A few tumbles in the sheets together, and you think we'd become domestic? Hardly. You were just a distraction, and now you're getting in the way of my work." The lilt in his voice strung the harsh words together effortlessly, as he tossed his jacket over his shoulder, moving to the door. Molly gasped, trying to keep down the tears in her eyes. She moved to him, slapping his face hard with the palm of her hand.

"You complete and utter bastard!" She yelled. Something in his eyes switched. The playful coyness that had been there before was now replaced with a dark, maniacal glaze, and he turned to her quickly. In a swift move, she was being tossed over the bed, landing on the other side in a heap. The hardwood floor broke her fall, causing the room to echo with the small weight of her body. Jim scoffed with a light chuckle.

"You're such a little slip, you can't even stand up straight. I should kill you out of pity, but it wouldn't be much fun for me." He said in a calm voice. Molly looked over the side of the bed, fear in her eyes as he took a few steps toward her. Her hand unconsciously felt underneath the mattress, knowing what was there to be found. Jim stopped then, a cruel and sneering grin sweeping to light on his face.

"Nah. I think I'll just let you waste away from self loathing." He said quietly, before turning to leave. Molly's hand felt the cool metal grip, and quickly grabbed hold of it, swinging her arms in front of her. Gun pointed directly at head, she pulled back on the trigger, releasing her finger before pulling back a second time, followed by a third and final shot. Jim's body fell to the floor with a loud slump, the pool of blood already forming around him as he lay dead in the middle of her floor. Molly sucked in her scream of terror, quickly realizing what she had just done. The sound of sirens were already wailing through the night air, and Molly simply shuddered at the thought of what would happen to her.

OoOo

Detective Inspector Lestrade walked into the small flat, gazing over the corpse as they covered him up with a sheet. He turned to a very nervous and shocked Molly, who was shivering in the blanket that one of the other officers had given her. She looked up at him, and he sighed, before approaching her.

"Hello hello. Alright, little Missy. What sort of commotion did you get involved in here?" He asked, leaning over to meet her eye. Molly looked up with her teary eyes, and sniffled.

"He...he said he was going to kill me." She whispered with a wavering voice. Lestrade looked over at the body, watching as the attendants lifted it out of the room. He turned back to Molly, who was watching out of the corner of her eye.

"See, now I'd like to believe you, but that man was shot in the back of the head. Hardly the angle to be coming to attack you. Why don't you tell me what really happened?" He asked, his voice spilling out with both sincerity and sarcasm. Molly's brow furrowed a bit, and her mouth fell into a dark frown.

"I'm telling you the truth. He tossed me across the room, and then said he should kill me. He went to leave, and then I thought I saw him coming back, so I defended myself. That's what really happened, detective." She said in a somber tone. Lestrade rolled his eyes a bit, before sighing and looking at her, disbelieving eyes almost glaring at hers.

"Miss Hooper, I would love to believe you. Really, I would. However, you fail to understand that this was James Moriarty you killed. Highly regarded professor and esteemed colleague to many people who knew him to be nothing but kind and caring. Now, you expect me to believe that that same man threw you across the room and then threatened to kill you? Come on, up you get." Lestrade grabbed her by the arm, and slipped the silver pair of handcuffs over her wrists. Molly began to struggle against him, desperate to be heard.

"You don't understand, Inspector! He was using me! He's not who you all think he is! He was a despicable monster! Let me go!" She screamed, thrashing against him. Lestrade gripped her harder, forcing her outside.

"Yea, that sounds like a much more convincing story. Take her to Holloway." He said, rolling his eyes again. As they reached outside, camera bulbs flashed everywhere, the press already waiting like vultures circling over a dying thing. A bombardment of questions were shouted in their direction, as Lestrade pushed her into the back of a Black Maria. He turned to the press men, sighing.

"You can state it on record that this case should be over fairly quickly. The murder of an esteemed member of our society will no doubt bring a fast verdict. This is a hanging case, if I've ever seen one." He looked back over his shoulder, watching the police van peeling away from the growing mob. A frightened and tearful Molly gazed back at him, until he was too far away to see anymore. She sniffled and sat back, waiting to arrive at the gates of Holloway Prison.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aaaaand there's chapter one. :D I hope you like it. More to come soon. Leave me a review telling me what you think.


	2. When You're Good to Mama

Teehee, thanks for the reviews. I'm glad that you are liking it so far, and I hope you'll stick around throughout the whole story. It WILL be different than the original plot of Chicago, but there are still a lot of inspired parts of it. Right, down to business:

I don't own Chicago or Sherlock. Moff/tiss, Sir ACD, Kander, Ebb, and Fosse are the owners/creators to give credit to, and I suggest you do, because they are quite brilliant writers of music, shows, and books. I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Right, now that that's done, I just move on. ;)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When You're Good to Mama

OoOo

They led Molly into a processing room, roughly uncuffing her from the shackles that bound her hands. She was then forced to strip bare and face a lined wall, obviously being photographed for public record. She was pushed up against the cold wall, and her arms spread out. Her brown hair was pinned up in rings on her head, and her light skin was exposed to the flash of the camera behind her.

After, she was handed a uniform to wear, and then a thick and scratchy blanket. The large guard walked her through another in the long line of doorways, and instructed her to sit. He shut the door behind her, the metal hinges creaking with a loud squeal. Molly took a seat next to a woman slightly older than her, who was picking at her nails.

"Have you ever had the delight of meeting Hudson before?" She asked Molly. Molly shook her head shyly, before looking at the other lady. Her blondish hair was swept back in a flipped up bun, a few pieces of fringe falling by her ears. She seemed fair enough, despite the tired bags that hung below her eyes.

"She's alright, as long as you don't treat her like she's your Mum." She said with a knowing smile.

"What's your name?" Molly asked quietly.

"Sarah. Sarah Sawyer. Not my first run in Holloway, probably won't be my last." She said with a wink. Molly smiled a bit in return, before she started with the loud creaking of the door again.

"On your feet!" The large man from before had shouted. The rest of the women around Molly stood up, and she followed suit. Soon, he moved aside to let in the supposed Hudson. Molly wasn't sure what to expect. She had thought that perhaps she would be a tall, brusque woman, who would instill fear into your very soul. Or perhaps, she would have been some terribly ugly brute, more masculine than feminine in appearance. None of these were the case, because Molly was soon staring at the supposedly infamous Mrs. Hudson. Small, frail, and simply sweet looking Mrs. Hudson. No wonder Sarah had given the advice she had. Molly had the insane urge to go and hug her. When the woman spoke, it only added to the illusion.

"Alright, my dears. We've got you all processed now, and we're ready to march you off to your cells. If you have any issues with the dwellings, or any favors you need..." She paused in her speech, and her weaving in and out of the benches full of women. She came to a stop in front of Sarah Sawyer, eying her with a quirked brow.

"...don't you ask me to help. I'm your Matron, not your housekeeper." Mrs. Hudson finished with a snap of her fingers, pointing for them to exit the room. Molly was the last in line, and was stopped at the doorway by Mrs. Hudson herself.

"You're Molly Hooper, aren't you?" She asked in the same, gentle voice from earlier. Molly nodded her head.

"Y...yes, Ma'am." She muttered. Mrs. Hudson's hand came to rest on her shoulder, before she turned them around and escorted Molly to her holding cell personally. As they walked, Molly took in the damp and dim surroundings. Metal was everywhere, and the musky smell of stale water clung to the pipes that seemed to wind throughout the prison like ivy.

"Right then, here we are dear. I realize of course this is very trying for you. I'm personally on your side of things, just between you and me. That Moriarty was nothing but a rat who got what he deserved. It'll be alright, love. Don't you worry your pretty little head." She said with a bright and motherly smile. She pulled open the door and motioned for Molly to walk through. With a loud clang, the door was shoved closed behind her, and Molly immediately shivered at the cool air that leaked and sifted around her. She turned around to see Mrs. Hudson turning to leave.

"Um...Mrs. Hudson?" Molly called out. The woman stopped in her tracks and turned around, a more somber and concerned look on her face.

"Yes, dear?"

"I...I was wondering if you maybe um...well...do you happen to have an extra blanket?" Molly fidgeted in her spot, nervously looking up at the matron. Mrs. Hudson chuckled a bit, before turning and walking away with a guard following close behind her.

"Not your housekeeper." Her voice echoed from down the corridor, leaving a freezing Molly to huddle further into the scratchy material of the blanket she did have. She curled into herself on the paper thin mattress, and quietly sobbed herself to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Well there ya go. Just a bit of an introduction to Mrs. Hudson. Lol. She'll show up more in the story later, but yea, she gets her own intro chapter because Mama Morton does in Chicago, so why shouldn't she in THIS story? Anyway, short chapter, will post again soon. I hope you like it so far, and I hope you will stick around for the rest of it. I'm so excited to finally be writing this story, as it's been on the backburners for like...3 months now. Lol. Hm, leave a review, if you would, please. I like hearing feedback! Thanks lovelies! See you next chapter!


End file.
